The Purging of the World of Sanctuary
by xKrazYx
Summary: This is the story of the Necromancer Malakai and the Amazon Katara journeying through the World of Sanctuary, hunting down the Evil that haunts it. Join them as they fight through the five acts and the numerous monsters to save their world. Rated K
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_Amperius" _muttered the black clad figure as he waved his Lich Wand, and a cloud of redness drifted over the Fallen as they charged towards him.

A grin crept onto his face as he chanted _Voco Golem_ in an eerie, monotone voice. Like magic, a fiery companion rose from the ground in front of him. It stood an impressive six feet tall and was covered in flames that danced wildly around him.

"Go" said the figure simply and the golem obeyed, charging towards the little demons with a battle cry. As the first Fallen reached it, the monster let loose a terrible cry and slammed its fire covered fist into the monster's stomach. The demon let loose an equally terrible cry, but of pain, not fury, as it crumpled to the ground, dead. Two more Fallen reached the golem and started hacking at it with their cleavers, but to no effect. The golem seemed annoyed at such petty attack and swept away the two demons with little effort. They flew back and slammed into a nearby rock, burnt and dead.

As the golem fought, the figure stood back and watched with the same grin he wore before the battle started. However, as fast as the golem was smiting the demons, their numbers seemed endless. It was then he noticed another Fallen in the back, hidden from battle. It was bigger than the others, and it held a staff inlaid with magic runes he recognized as they were the runes he used himself.

His grin instantly vanished as he was overtaken with anger. "How dare they abuse the gifts of Rathma" he cursed. "This will not do" he decided as he finally charged into the battle himself.

As his golem kept the Fallen busy, he ran around them straight for the shaman. The shaman noticed him coming and chanted an arcane spell. As he finished, he waved his staff and a ball of fire manifested out of thin air and flew at the figure. He saw it coming and raised his Hierophant Trophy, blocking the ball. However, it exploded on impact and he felt a burning sensation on his arm. Angry, he cast a spell of his own. As he waved his Lich Wand, a spear of bone emerged from the tip and lanced at the shaman. It moved with incredible speed and accuracy and pierced the monster through its demonic heart, pinning it to a tree. It let loose a fearsome dying cry. The Fallen, seeing their master dead, decided it was time to flee. They started to run, but as they did, they met the same demise as their shaman.

The black clad figure walked up to the shaman and freed it from the spear, examining it's body as it fell. A red potion fell, as well as some gold. He took the potion and drank it, feeling the painful burning on his arm go away instantly. He pocketed the gold and called his fiery companion to him.

As the golem slowly lumbered over, the figure started at the encampment ahead of him. It was small and protected only by wooden barricades, but it had stood for some time now. He could barely make it out in the distance, but that's where he needed to go. He checked the corpses of the other demons and then walked towards the encampment, golem at his side.


	2. Chapter 1

_No the name Katara was not from Avatar. I don't even watch that crap, I just think the name is cool. _

_**Chapter 1 : The Rogue's Plight**_

As the black clad figure neared the encampment, the guard eyed him wearily, unsure if he was ally or enemy. As he approached, he yelled to them "put away your weapons, before I take them away from you. I demand to speak to Akara, your High Priestess"

The rogues gave him a look of disgust, but they lowered their weapons. "Akara is inside the encampment, necromancer" spat the rogue. The last word was said with a tone of the highest loathing.

"Very well" replied the necromancer, as he walked through the wooden gates of the encampment. As he walked in, the other rogues in the camp gave him the same looks as the rogues outside did. _Ha, he thought to himself, fools._

He approached the first person he saw, a tall blonde rogue wearing a set of ornate battle armor. "Where do I find the High Priestess, rogue" he sneered at her.

She turned and gave him a look oozing with hate. "Watch your voice when you speak to me necromancer, or I will cut out your tongue. Akara is by the fire over there."

"Thank you" laughed the necromancer. _I would kill you before you even reached out your hand, wench_ he thought to himself. But he stopped himself as he needed to seek the advice of Akara.

He made his way over to her and called out her name.

"Greetings, my name is Akara, High Priestess of the Rogue Encampment" said the purple robed figure kindly as the necromancer approached.

"My name is Malakai, Priest of Rathma. I journeyed here seeking the Lord of Terror, Diablo. I demand information on his location." 

"Ah, yes, another one. Diablo's corruption certainly has taken hold of this land, but I'm afraid he is nowhere near here by now. He is said to be heading East, towards Lut Gholein."

The necromancer cursed and spat at the ground, furious. "Then find me a way to Lut Gholein, priestess" he said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. No caravan will take you with all the monsters roaming the land. It is too dangerous. I implore you, priest, to help us rid this land of Diablo's minions. Not only would it help you reach Lut Gholein, but it would help us too."

"What makes you think I'll help" laughed Malakai.

Akara merely smiled and said "I am a high priestess, necromancer, I know of magics far beyond your level, if you help us, I can find some way to help you."

"If you're as powerful as you say, why don't you clear this land of evil yourself" sneered Malakai.

"Alas, my worth in battle has faded long ago. I am of far more use as a priestess than a warrior. Kashya commands the rogues but our numbers are dwindling each day as more warrior fall to the corruption." 

"Magics beyond my level you say, ha" laughed Malakai.

"Oh yes, priest of Rathma, you have no idea the knowledge I possess. I have journeyed with your kind before, much more powerful than you are, and I have learned their magics. If you help us smite the corruption, I will teach you the more powerful arcane arts of your kind."

_More powerful spells_ thought Malakai. _She could be bluffing, but she might not. _"Well then, priestess, you have a deal. What do you want?"

"Outside the encampment, in the blood moor is a den where Diablo spawns more minions each day. Find it, and cleanse it, and I will start tutoring you."

"Fine" Malakai spat as he walked off.

_Stupid rogues and their prejudice_ he thought to himself as mostly everyone in the camp gave him dirty looks as he walked past. _No need to worry, I'll show them soon enough just how powerful I am_.

As he walked towards the gate, he heard someone shouting at him.

"Necromancer!" came the voice.

Malakai turned around, annoyed by such arrogance. He was about to mutter a threat when he saw the voice's owner. It was a blonde warrior, much like the rogues but different somehow. He was caught slightly off-guard by her beauty. She had a smirk on her face much like the one he always wore, and he sensed the same arrogance.

"What do you want, amazon" he sneered, quickly regaining his composure.

"Such hostility, necromancer, it is not I who you should be angry at" laughed the amazon.

"What do you want, amazon" he repeated.

"You're going to the Den of Evil, aren't you" she questioned.

"And if I am?" he replied.

"You'd be a fool to go alone, many have died in there. You'll need a companion."

"I fight alone. I don't need any companions except the ones Lord Rathma grants me. Get out of my sight."

"Hahaha" laughed the amazon "such arrogance, such coldness. I too am seeking to clear the Den, and I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Malakai had a feeling he wasn't going to get rid of her, so he simply walked away. The amazon quickly caught up.

"What brings you here, necromancer. We don't see many of your kind."

"What business is that of yours?" spat Malakai.

"We're going to be companions; we might as well pretend to be friendly" persisted the amazon.

"No." he replied simply.

"Again, why so angry and bitter" she said.

"None of your business. Stop asking questions" said Malakai, clearly annoyed.

"Fine" she said, finally giving up.

They walked in silence in the blood moor, following the path that lead to the Den of Evil. As they reached it, the amazon looked at Malakai and said with a smile "after you."

Malakai looked at her with disgust but he motioned his golem forward. The lumbering beast lead the way into the cave.

As they entered, a horrid stench filled their noses. It smelled of blood, both human and demon, lots of it. There was a pile of bodies in the center of the room, but no demons to be seen.

The amazon's cheery presence quickly disappeared as she saw the pile of bodies. "This is a trap necromancer. Be wary."

Malakai merely waved her off and motioned his golem forward. As they walked, they saw more bodies, but still no demons.

As they kept walked, they entered a big round area of the cave and the smell grew overpowering. Just as Malakai was about to turn back he heard numerous battle cries. The amazon gripped her bow and moved closer to him as he sent his golem in front.

"Here they come" she whispered.

And she was right, out of every area of the cave, Fallen, shamans, and huge hairy beasts emerged, charging at them.

The golem met one of the hairy beasts head on and started pounding on it. The beast returned the favor and swung back, actually cracking part of the golem.

The amazon raised her bow up and chanted an arcane language Malakai didn't know. After a few seconds, she finished and a golden Valkyrie spawned in front of her. The valkyrie met the other beast head on and engaged him in battle. The Fallen charged through, eager for blood.

Malakai muttered _protectus_ as white ghostly spirit circled about him, protecting him. He then waved his wand and cast Trang Oul's Teeth at the incoming mob. Tiny white sphere of magic erupted in front of him and flew towards the Fallen, colliding with them as they ran.

At his side, the amazon shot her arrows with amazing accuracy and speed, knocking down the Fallen.

Althought hey were faring well, the monsters seemed endless. However, their endurance wasn't.

"There's too many" Malakai yelled.

"It's the shamans, we have to kill them" said the amazon.

"There's too many, they're too well protected" replied Malakai.

"Then we'll have to destroy their bodies" said the amazon as she fired an arrow shimmering with ice at the nearest Fallen. The demon shattered to a thousand pieces.

"Leave a couple bodies for me, I'll clear out this mess" yelled Malakai.

He muttered _amperius_ and the curse took effect, clouding all of the monsters with an eerie redness. As his golem struck down the hairy beast, Malakai pointed at it and yelled _praemium_.

The huge body of the brute burst in a fiery explosion, taking down everything within a 6 yard radius.

The amazon stared in amazement at the horrid, yet effective spell as she continued to fire her freezing arrows at the demons.

As the golem protected Malakai, the valkyrie finished the other brute and Malakai yelled _praemium_ and cast his spell again, taking down another mob.

Soon enough, all the monsters fell at their feet, never to be raised again.

"I need a healing potion" muttered the amazon. "One of those fireballs got me."

"Right here" said Malakai, taking one from the dead shaman.

"That spell, it's very powerful. But I don't think you should use it so much, it's very draining on you, is it not" questioned the amazon as she drank the healing potion.

"It saved our lives, amazon, be thankful I knew the spell" replied Malakai as he looked around at the other bodies, searching for treasure and potions.

"I am, but don't use it if it's going to kill you along with the demons."

"You don't need to worry about me" said Malakai with an air of resentment. He was not used to having a companion, let alone one who cared about him. He shrugged it off and said "Let's go and clear the rest of the cave."

"Yes, let's go. Like I said though, don't overuse that spell. I have spells of my own."

"Fine" Malakai agreed. Even though he didn't like being told what to do, what she said was true. Using that gruesome spell was quite taxing, and using it twice so quickly did almost make him black out. "I'll leave the corpses to you."

The two of them picked through the rest of the bodies and stashed anything valuable. They found a javelin with many arcane writings on it, and the amazon decided to hold on to it.

"I've been training in the use of javelins as well as the bow" she said. "These might come in handy."

As for Malakai, he found a belt made of mithril that was far sturdier than the one he was wearing, which was made from demonhide.

The rest they put in their backpacks and would sell it later.

They finished looting the corpses and made their way further into the cave. As they walked, the number of dead rogues grew.

"This is terrible" muttered the amazon. "So many brave sisters falling at the hands of these demons."

"Mmm" muttered Malakai.

"You know you never told me your name, necromancer. Mine is Katara" said Katara.

"You may call me Malakai" said Malakai after a short pause.

"Well then Malakai, lets cleanse this cave so we can rest and claim our rewards."

Malakai said nothing but motioned his golem forwards.

They encountered more fallen and beasts as they progressed, but they were scattered now; and easy pickings for the two warriors.

Finally, after what seemed like ages and countless monsters, they reached what they assumed was the end of the cave. It was a huge room with a stench so overpowering both of them almost turned and ran.

"This is disgusting" murmured Katara.

Malakai said nothing but the look on his face was more than enough to convey his feelings of revulsion.

A low guttural moan came from a corner of the room, and both of them turned to look.

From the shadows emerged a band of zombies, eight of them from Malakai's count.

The zombies paused at the other side of the room. For a second they didn't do anything, but all of a sudden they charged at the two adventurers.

For zombies, these were extremely fast. Fortunately, Malakai and Katara were prepared. The golem and valkyrie met the zombies head on and engaged the two front ones in battle. The other zombies charged straight for Malakai and Katara.

_Amperius_ came Malakai's voice and the curse was cast again.

"I'll take the left 3, you take the right three Katara" commanded Malakai.

Katara just nodded as she fired her arrows with deadly accuracy.

Malakai ran a few feet back and fired Trang Oul's teeth at the incoming invaders. The spell managed to knock a few body parts off but the zombies persisted. One of them charged into Malakai, knocking him down. Fortunately, the bone armor spell absorbed most of the damage and Malakai immediately got up and fired his bone spear at the zombie, pinning it to the wall. His fire golem finished with the zombie he was in battle with and lumbered over to protect it's master. As the zombies were about to charge again, the golem collided with them and knocked them over. Malakai took the chance to cast another round of teeth, knocking off more body parts.

On the other side of the room, Katara was faring worse as the zombies seemed to shrug off the arrows like nothing. If they were to lose an arm of leg, they could still attack. She dodged their attack with great agility but she could do little more than dodge and fire futilely at them.

Malakai and his golem managed to destroy his pack of zombies when another fearsome cry came from the cave. Another zombie emerged from the shadows, this one blue in hue. Malakai was in the midst of casting a bone spear when the zombie teleported and rammed him.

He flew across the cave and landed in a painful heap against the wall. Katara noticed and started to run over but was hit the same way Malakai was. Their summons ran to them as they both got up, injured.

"What the hell was that" yelled Katara. "Last time I checked zombies couldn't teleport! Only skilled sorceresses can do that!"

"Apparently this one knows how" said Malakai. "I want you to run over to the pile of corpses over there" said Malakai, pointing to the corpses of the zombies he'd slain.

As both of them got up, the zombie charged into the valkyrie, knocking it down also, but it bought the two time to run.

Both of them ran to the pile of corpses and the zombie charged at them once again.

_Amperius_ cursed Malakai and a split second later he yelled _PRAEMIUM_ just as the zombie charged past a corpse.

The corpse exploded and took half of the zombie with it, but he still kept charged.

Malakai cursed under his breath and prepared to cast it again, but suddenly his knees collapsed and he fell, barely able to breath and bleeding from his nose.

"Malakai!" yelled Katara.

The golem met the zombie head on but Katara could tell it wasn't going to last very long.

She muttered to herself "I guess now would be as good a time as any to try out my new skill" as she took out the javelins they had found earlier.

The zombie finished with the golem and teleported right behind Katara, intending to finish her off, but Katara was ready this time.

As she steadied her javelin, her body crackled with white energy. As the zombie charged, she threw the javelin with a mighty battle cry. The javelin left her hands and the energy that radiated from her transformed it into a bolt of lightning. It struck the zombie with such force that it flew back and was pinned to the wall. The energy from the javelin left him nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

Katara gave a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Malakai. By now, he had fainted from his injuries and fatigue.

"Hang on, you'll be alright" she said as she took out a scroll with a blue border and read it.

A blue shimmering portal opened before them and she carried Malakai through it, leaving the dark confines of the cave behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Malakai's Past

Malakai finally awoke after a long sleep brought on by the previous day's battle. As he rose painfully from his sleeping bag in the tent, the events came rushing back to him.

He didn't seem to have any lingering injuries, thanks to the miraculous healing potions, but he was still feeling drained. _It must have been from overexerting myself_ he thought to himself with a grimace. Malakai wasn't used to failure, and that was what he saw the quest as.

He heard footsteps and automatically reached for his weapon. As the figure came in through the tent, he dropped his wand and muttered "oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's only the person who saved your life" laughed Katara.

"Mmm" mumbled Malakai, laying back down.

"Akara and the whole encampment sends their thanks" Katara said as she handed Malakai some food and water.

Malakai simply grumbled as he begrudgingly took the food and water.

"Why so glum, you should be glad you're alive" laughed Katara as she watched her companion with amusement.

"Glad? Glad that I failed and had to rely on some wench to save my life?" shouted Malakai as he threw down the food and stormed painfully out of the tent, leaving an astonished Katara sitting by the bed.

"Who does she think she is" cursed Malakai. "I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help" he thought to himself as he put on his gear and headed towards the gate.

"Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katara shouted as Malakai approached the gate out of the Rogue Encampment.

"Get out of my WAY!" yelled Malakai in rage as Katara stepped in front of him.

"What is going on?" questioned Katara, a sense of hurt in her tone.

"I don't need you, I never asked you to come with me. I'm not weak!" said Malakai in an impatient tone.

"I saved your life!" shouted Katara.

"I would rather have died!" screamed Malakai.

"Is that what you're so mad about? That a "wench" had to save your life? Is that all I am to you? Some "wench"?" said Katara in a low voice.

"I never asked you to come with me" said Malakai as he brushed her aside and stormed out of the encampment.

Katara stood at the gate, looking at Malakai walk out with tears close to forming in her eyes. She stood for a while, stuck to the spot, not believing what just happened.

Finally, she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and went back to the tent, unsure of what just happened or what to do.

Malakai stumbled out of the rogue encampment with his golem and proceeded to walk as fast as he could.

"How could this happen to me, how could I have failed, been so weak" he thought angrily to himself as he traveled.

As he walked, memories of his departure from his home came back to him, and he got lost in a reminiscent moment.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

It was a momentous day for the priests of Rathma as they set out to choose their new champion. The Elder Prophet predicted that someone in the clan would be crowned the Heir of Trang'Oul; the one who would be the one to kill Baal and save the Worldstone.

Malakai was convinced that he would be the one. Both of his parents were great priests but died at the hands of Baal's minions, and he hadn't heard from either of his brothers since they went to war. Malakai hated Baal with a passion and would have given anything to go to war himself, but the Elders forbade it as he was the only survivor of his family. No matter what he said, no matter how hard he tried to show them that he was ready to fight, they would not let him.

"Today is the day they will see my true power" he thought to himself as he headed off towards the temple.

The crowd gathered and the excitement was almost tangible. Everyone was anxious to find out who was the one that would bring peace to Sanctuary.

As the Elder Priest made his way up to the platform to announce the prophecy, the crowd grew silent.

"Baal and his armies have spread great chaos and destruction throughout our land. We have lost many, many great warriors to him. His power is unimaginable, and the very sight of him makes even the greatest warrior tremble. But that is no more. One of us will be the one to slay this great beast and bring much vaunted peace to this war-torn world of ours. The great Trang'Oul spoke to me and chose one of you to don the sacred armors he left.

That person is…"

The whole crowd grew deadly silent; no one even dared to breathe. Malakai looked on with the others as the gleam in his eyes grew.

"Aldarius" the Elder said.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Aldarius made his way up to the stage, beaming.

Malakai's world shattered as he heard the name of another called. His calm, expectant face turned into one of fury. He couldn't bear the sight of a lesser warrior chosen to wear the sacred armors of the treat Trang'Oul.

As Aldarius donned the equipment, Malakai stormed off, furious at what just happened.

He walked to the great burial grounds, where his family was buried. As he kneeled beside their graves, tears began to fall from his eyes.

The injustice of what happened angered him, but it also made him sadder than anything else ever could. He wanted to avenge his family, his friends, all the proud warriors who fell at Baal's hands, but no one would let him. He just wanted a chance to prove himself.

As tears began to fall from his eyes, he made a vow to himself and the spirits of his family.

"I will not rest until I have slain Baal with my own hands. It is my one and only goal. You will all be avenged" he said slowly as he got up and made his way back to the temple.

The ceremony had ended, and Malakai made his way to the inner chamber of the temple where the elder council convened. He went up to the room and walked in, not caring about his rudeness.

"What is the meaning of this Malakai" asked one of the elders, clearly angry at being interrupted.

"I should be Trang'Oul's heir. I should be the one who wears that armor and slays Baal, not Aldarius" Malakai said calmly.

"How dare you question the judgment of the Elder Priest" seethed one of the others.

"My word is final Malakai, you are not fit for war, go back to your home" said the Elder Priest.

"I want to fight! I will bring honor to my family! I just need a chance!" yelled Malakai, startling much of the council.

"Watch your tone with me" said the Elder Priest quietly, which was a sign of his anger. He was not used to anyone questioning him, let alone yelling at him.

"You are too weak, you would not last a week against Baal's minions. What makes you think you have even a shadow of a chance against Baal himself? Aldarius is a great warrior, he will be the one to slay the Lord of Destruction, not you" said one of the council members.

"You're all wrong. I'll prove you wrong. Damn you, damn the council, I'm going to get what's mine" said Malakai as he stormed out of the room.

"You will die Malakai. Don't try to be something you are not" yelled one of the council members.

"You will all see what I am capable of" Malakai muttered under his breath as he stalked away.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"I'll show them, I'll show them all" muttered Malakai as he walked past the Den of Evil.

As he continued on the path towards the Demon Queen Andariel, he said nothing more, only walking quickly with a manic gleam in his eye and a look of determination on his face.

-


End file.
